Battle of the Fandoms
by aspiringactor
Summary: After a series of nasty, scathing guest reviews that I am tired of removing, I have decided to postpone. I may or may not start again.
1. Jedi Knight vs Elite Zealot

Deadliest fictional warrior!

Jedi Master vs Elite Zealot

_One is a member of an ancient society of peacekeepers. Completely devoted to serving the will of the force, and his fellow life-forms._

_The other is a member of a brutal warrior species. The most feared warrior in his village, his skills with a blade have yet to be matched._

Weapons/Armour/Abilities:

Jedi Master (human):

Close-range: Single lightsaber. Hand-to-hand combat training.

Mid/Long-range: The Force (Push/pull, mind trick, grasp.) Lightsaber throw.

Abilities: Force-enhanced speed/strength/durability. Force heal.

Armour: Jedi cloak & robes.

Elite Zealot:

Close-range: Energy sword. Hand-to-hand combat training.

Mid/long-range: Plasma rifle. Plasma pistol.

Abilities: None.

Armour: Zealot armour. Covenant energy shields.

_**Who is deadliest? **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedi master Nah Olos studied the leaf. It was tainted with purple blood, like the blood that had come from the creature that attacked the Republic outpost on Yavin 5. He had almost caught the creature as it departed the planet, but was too late to stop it's takeoff. Luckily, he had attached a tracking beacon before the strange ship got out of range.

The clones Master Olos had talked to described the creature as large. Some had said it was a rouge Wookie going on a rampage. But Olos disagreed, Wookies used bowcaster weapons, and the clones had described a beast with a 'lightsaber-like' weapon.

Was this creature some new acolyte of Dooku's? Or simply a bounty hunter who had by some means acquired a lightsaber?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cire' skcih sniffed the air. It smelled foul, like Unngoy, but unfamiliar. It was reminiscent of the smell of the pitiful warriors on the Planet he had just been on, under a special mission from the heirarchs. The warriors had been in plain sight. Their armour was tougher than that of the Kig-yar, but failed to save them from Cire's holy blade.

The white warriors had put up a good fight. They did not cower like Unggoy would have. Their leader had even wounded Cire with his primative knife. _Perhaps they deserve to walk the holy path, _Cire thought as he wound his way through the jungle on foot. The he stopped. The smell. It was closer.

_To close._

"For the Republic!" a hoarse voice shouted. Cire turned to see a warrior in flowing brown robes charge him with a blue energy sword raised high. He ignited his blade in surprise, barely blocking his enemy's attack.

With honed skill, Crie assumed his attack. He thrust his blade forward, anticipating the sound of burning flesh. But with a burst of speed, his enemy dropped to the ground, underneath the deadly blade and came up with a counter-strike of it's own. Crie brought his blade down to parry, then across to strike.

Almost as if it had anticipated the attack, the demon side-stepped the blow and stabbed towards Cire's exposed neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olos drove his lightsaber towards the alien's neck, hoping to end this duel quickly. But his lightsaber was stopped by a blueish-white substance that suddenly covered the Alien's body. To Olos, it almost looked like the deflector shields on star-ships. But nobody had been able to make the technology work on such a small scale.

Olos abandoned his train of thought was the force willed him to leap high over his enemy and deliver a heavy blow to the alien's back. Again, his strike was stopped by the creature's unique shields. The creature struck back with it's free hand, sending Olos back several feet with it's monstrous strength.

He barely re-gained his senses in time to deflect a glob of energy that had been fired his way. Two more shots followed up the first, but Olos managed to turn them back on his opponent.

"On behalf of the Jedi high council, You are under arrest!" Olos shouted at the top of his lungs. To add emphasis to his point, Olos raised his Lightsaber into a perfect Ataru offensive stance.

"Demon and Heretic!" the alien roared as it charged through the underbrush, towards Nah Olos. Serenity filled him as he let the force guide his blade. Up, then down. Left to right, and down again. All his strikes where blocked by the alien shield, but Olos could sense something within them. They were beginning to fade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cire roared as he swung for the demon's head with his holy blade. Again he missed due to his adversary's great speed. He brought his fist around, catching his enemy in the stomach once more.

For all his aggression, Crie was not displeased with himself. He was the best fighter in his village. He had searched long and hard throughout every world he visited to find an enemy worthy of his skill. The prophets spoke highly of him. The Unggoy and Kig-yar feared him. His fellow Sangheili respected him, and Lekgolo knew not to cross him. This was his dream, to fight and die in a glorious battle against a worthy enemy.

He raised his blade in the time-honored salute of his people, and charged his enemy, hoping to kill him with one fell strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Alien charged, each foot thundering against the earth beneath their feet. Olos was a millisecond to slow. Superheated plasma sliced his thigh, and he stumbled, trying to regain his balance. The Alien percieved that he had wounded Olos, and came in for a second strike. One that never got close to hitting. With a wave of his hand, Olos sent the Alien warrior backwards, smashing through a tree.

Barely fazed, the alien got to it's feet and roared something in a language Olos did not understand. But he did understand a death threat.

Nah Olos reached deeply into the force. He felt it flowing, connecting him to the world around him, giving him ancient knowledge. He reached out a hand, raising the creature into the air. It pained him for things to have come to this, but this madness had to end. This brute was responsible for the deaths of over two hundred clones. And the Jedi Council had authorized lethal force.

With a squeeze of his hand, Olos severed the creature's spinal cord. He set the alien's body down gently and assumed a meditating position himself. He hope that the galaxy would forgive him for what he had to do, for taking a life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reason:

Both Jedi Knights and Elites train in their combat forms from birth, so their fighting skills would be relatively on par with the other. Same with with their respective energy swords, able to cut through almost anything, except another blade of the same material (I took the liberty of making them able to block)

The plasma rifle/pistol were useless to the Zealot, due to the Jedi's ability to block incoming fire.

Jedi do not generally wear armour. They are keepers of the peace, not soldiers. This puts them at a disadvantage to the Elite's superior armour and shields. But what a Jedi lacks in armour he makes up for with agility and pre-cognition courtesy of the force.

While the Zealot did not have any extraordinary abilities, he was considerably stronger than the Jedi. With a single blow, he was able to knock his opponent back several feet.

The force was the deciding factor in this battle. The force allowed our Jedi to predict the Zealot's movements and evade his attacks. His initial pacifism restrained him from using the force to kill the Zealot right away, as he hoped to reason with him, as is the Jedi way.

In the end, the the power of the force was to much for the lone Zealot to handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match:

**Hawkeye, **the Marvel comic's most famed archer vs **Katniss Everdeen, **the girl on fire.

Hopefully, This series will be a elimination tournament, with a seperate catagory for teams. (it's not fair to pit a lone Harry Potter against The Justice league or Avengers, right?)

(Single)

The Predator

Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Gandalf the White

Boba Fett

Wolverine

Batman

Indiana Jones

Captain America

Harry Potter

Sauron (Lotr)

Voldemort

Dumbledore

Katniss Everdeen

Percy Jackson

Green arrow

Black Panther

Terminator

Darth Vader

Spider-man

Thor

Superman

Wonder woman

Black Widow

Han solo

Megatron

Sith Knight

Yoda

Edward (twilight)

(Teams)

Dumbledore's army

Mandalorians

The Fellowship of the Ring

The Death Eaters

The Fantastic Four

The Avengers

The Justice League

Blue team (Halo)

Noble team (Halo)

The X-men


	2. Katniss vs Hawkeye

Deadliest fictional warrior!

(I will be following this formula from now on. Also, the category will be changing with each new chapter, to reflect the characters used.)

Hawkeye/Clint Barton (Marvel comics) vs Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)

Statistics:

Age:

Hawkeye: 35 Katniss: 17

Weight (pounds):

Hawkeye: 180 Katniss: 120

Strength/Stamina: (10 being superhuman levels)

Hawkeye: 7 Katniss: 5

Skills: (all on 1-10 scales)

Archery:

Hawkeye: 9 Katniss: 9

Hand-to-hand combat:

Hawkeye: 8 Katniss: 2

Hawkeye is a trained Avenger. He is trained in a number of martial arts such as Ju-jitsu and Karate. He's also trained and worked with the best: Captain America, Black Widow, you name it.

Katniss, on the other hand, has had relatively little training. The only practice she's had are the few sessions before her two Hunger Games, coupled with her hands-on experience fighting other tributes.

Stealth:

Hawkeye: 6 Katniss: 7

Hawkeye is an experienced assassin/espionage agent. That being said, he more often than not ends up shooting his way out.

Katniss has grown up in a world where she is forced to hunt for her family's food. She is content to follow prey for hours, if not days, waiting for the moment to strike.

Hunting/Tracking:

Hawkeye: 4 Katniss: 8

Katniss is a seasoned hunter. The best of district 12. Ever since her father died, she has been the main source of food for her family. She can make elaborate traps from virtually nothing but wwhat's around her and her cool intelect.

Hawkeye, on the other hand, has little experience in trapping a target. His best technique involves lying in wait.

Weapons:

Hawkeye:

Long range: customized combat bow with trick arrows

Close range: K-bar tactical combat knife

Katniss:

Long range: Combat bow with explosive arrows

Close range: Hunting knife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran to the nearest tree, bow in hand. She leaped into the air, grabbing a hold on the lowest branch and hauling herself up. She climbed as high as she dared, doing her best to remain hidden while she continued her mad scramble.

_Is this a dream? _She thought to herself. _Am I safe in my bed?_ An arrow sliced through the air and impaled itself in her jacket, missing her neck by mere millimetres. Hastily, she pulled the arrow out and Fired one of her own back in the direction the shot had come from.

_Great, now I'm stuck in a tree with someone who knows how to use a bow and arrow shooting at me. _She glanced around. There had to be something she could use to distract the shooter and get away. Then she spotted it. A hornets nest was five feet from her. Not Tracker Jackers like she used in her first Hunger Games, but they would do the same job. She fitted an arrow and let it fly, hitting the nest and sending it to the forest floor.

She heard a hoarse shout and scrambled down the tree and made a break for the cover of some bushes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGH!" Clint shouted as one of the hornets stung him. _Girl's good, _he thought to himself as he looked for his target. She was nowhere to be seen. Luckily he had a little trick up his sleeve.

He'd hit her with an arrow that attached a miniature tracking beacon to her jacket. Like he would ever miss a target. He pulled out the gps that showed both his location and that of the beacon. The girl was heading northwest, towards the river.

_Good, _he thought as he stowed the device away, _I can cut her off before she crosses. There's not much cover for her to use. And no beehives. _He took off with a steady jog, keeping an arrow notched in his bow, ready for use with a second's notice.

Ten minutes later, he broke through the treeline, and came face-to face with the river. Then something caught his leg and turned him upside down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled on the line, and it went taught. Her stalker became trapped in the noose she had laid down in the brush. She drew an arrow and approached him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snapped as she pointed the arrow at his head.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said the man. He reached up to his boot and pulled a knife out. With a single slice he cut the rope and fell to the ground.

"I'm warning you!" Katniss shouted as she drew the bowstring back even farther.

"Look," said the man, pointing at her with the knife, "Don't-" She released the arrow on instinct. To many people had pointed knives and swords at her for Katniss to not react. The arrow embedded itself in the man's shoulder, penetrating deep into the flesh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He howled with rage as he felt the arrow sink into his shoulder. With his good arm, he pulled it out. He then took one look at the girl that clearly said to her 'run like hell.' Which she did. And he chased her. The girl ran parallel to the river, over open ground. Which worked to his advantage, as he began to gain on her with his larger strides. `

He roared as he slammed his body into hers, sending them both to the ground. They both rolled to their feet. He shifted his grip on his knife, and she drew a small blade from her belt. The girls eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way out. But there was none. He had her pinned against the river. To escape into the forest again she would have to pass him, and there was no way Clint was letting her get away.

The girl feinted to her left, then burst to her right, but Clint was faster. He grabbed her by the throat, and she began to kick at him with futility. He thrust his knife forward, sinking it into her ribcage.

She stopped kicking. A smile crossed her face, and he looked down. Embedded in his chest, was the girl's hunting knife. All the way to the handle. He looked up in shock as he fell to his knees.

"May the odds" she struggled to say through her blood soaked lips. She picked up her bow and notched an arrow, "Be ever in your favour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winner: _**Katniss Everdeen**_

_Reason: _Katniss has always had to rely on just her instincts and gut. She knows when she's outmatched by her opponent. She also has little to no qualms about killing when it comes down to it, whereas Hawkeye aims to injure or capture.

Throughout most of the fight, Hawkeye's superior skill-set had Katniss on the run, but that's how she operates, on her feet. She made Hawkeye underestimate her, costing him his life.

It should be noted that Katniss won by a hair's bredth, and she will die unless she gets serious medical attention very quickly.

(Please remember that all flames/inappropriate language will be deleted.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match:

_**Uncanny X-men**_

vs

_**Dumbledore's army**_

_**Future combatants:**_

The Predator

Gandalf the White

Boba Fett

Wolverine

Batman

Indiana Jones

Captain America

Harry Potter

Sauron (Lotr)

Voldemort

Dumbledore

Percy Jackson

Green arrow

Black Panther

Terminator

Darth Vader

Spider-man

Thor

Superman

Wonder woman

Black Widow

Han solo

Megatron

Sith Knight

Yoda

Edward (twilight)

(Teams)

Mandalorians

The Fellowship of the Ring

The Death Eaters

The Fantastic Four

The Avengers

The Justice League

Blue team (Halo)

Noble team (Halo)


	3. X-men vs Dumbledore's Army

_**Deadliest Fictional warrior:**_

_**Dumbledore's Army **_

vs

_**X-men**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore's Army:

Dumbledore's army was first founded in 1996 by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to train students for the upcoming war against Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. Two years later, while the founding members where hunting down the Horcruxes, the group was re-established by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They served a vital role in usurping Severus Snape's regime over Hogwarts.

Members:

_**Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley**_

Age: 17 Stamina: Quidditch athlete training. (Chaser. Substitute Seeker)

Training: Sixth year Hogwarts student. One of the more skilled members when it comes to duelling dark magic. Potent with a bat-bogey hex.

Tools/weapons: Wand. Quidditch broomstick.

Personality: Very devoted to Gryffindor house and to her family. Will not back down from a fight when people she cares about are in danger.

_**Neville Longbottom: **_

Age: 18  Stamina: Above average.

Training: Average seventh year student in all subjects but herbology. Most improved duellist in Dumbledore's army.

Tools/weapons: Wand. Deemed worthy to wield the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Personality: Humble member of Gryffindor house, but a stalwart friend. Aggressive when provoked.

_**Luna Lovegood:**_

Age: 17 Stamina: Average

Training: Exceptionally bright Ravenclaw sixth-year. Prone to pursuing ideas and concepts that others find outrageous.

Tools/weapons: Wand.

Personality: Airy. Whimsical. Spontaneous.

_**Cho Chang:**_

Age: 19 Stamina: Quidditch athlete (Seeker)

Training: Talented Ravenclaw student during her time at Hogwarts.

Tools/weapons: Wand.

Personality: Prone to depression.

_**Fred & George Weasley:**_

Age: 20 Stamina: Quidditch Athletes (Beaters)

Training: Delinquents who dropped out of Hogwarts before completing their seventh year in order to open a joke shop. Very bright, talented and resourceful wizards. Served as members of both Dumbledore's army and the Order of the Phoenix.

Tools/weapons: Wands. Weasley's Wizarding Weazes products. Quidditch broomsticks & beaters bats.

Personalities: Outgoing, jubilant, immature. Very protective of each other and their friends and family.

The X-men:

The X-men where founded by Charles Xavier to combat Magneto's Brotherhood of mutants. The team has had a rotating roster over the years, but many of it's members have stayed the same over the years.

Members:

_**Scott Summers/Cyclops:**_

Age: 25 Stamina: Athlete Power: Optic Blasts

Training: Leader of the X-men. One of Xavier's first students.

Personality: Strait-laced leader.

_**Jean Grey/Marvel Girl:**_ (No Phoenix Force)

Age: 25 Stamina: Athlete Powers:  Telekinesis, Mild Telepathy.

Training: One of Xavier's first students. Second in command of the X-men during missions.

Personality: Bright, fun, emotional. Scarred by her best friend's death at an early age.

_**Warren Worthington III/Angel**_

Age: 20 Stamina: Above Average Power: Birdlike wings on his back allowing flight.

Training: Standard X-man training

Personality: Rich kid who was shunned by his father upon discovering his mutation.

_**Henry McCoy/Beast**_

Age: 27 Power: Animalistic traits such as superhuman strength, speed, Fur, pronounced teeth and claws.

Training: One of the first X-men. Holds degrees in many science fields such as physics and biology. Also the team's medical doctor.

Personality: Pacifist nature.

_**Bobby Drake/Iceman:**_

Age: 18 Stamina: Above average athlete. Power: Control over ice. Can coat skin in ice-armour.

Training: Newer member of the X-men.

Personality: Likes to have fun. 'Class clown' of sorts.

_**Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde/Shadowcat:**_

Age: 18 Stamina: Above average athlete Power: The ability to phase through solid matter.

Training: Youngest X-man. Skilled Hacker.

Personality: Young, outgoing, spontaneous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She motioned for Neville and Luna to follow her as she rushed for the cover of a fallen tree. They where on the outskirts of a muggle city where someone had reportedly seen Harry. Ginny had been able to 'convince' professor McGonagal to allow the three of them to leave the premises under the cover of dark. She had also gotten a hold of Cho, Fred and George through Hermione's genius enchanted coins, telling them what they were up to. Knowing her brothers, they would show up ready to cause trouble.

"We all know the plan, right?" Ginny asked her fellow conspirators.

"Not get killed," Neville replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Cho Chang said as she approached from the other side.

"Right," Ginny said as she focused her gaze upwards. She instantly saw two figures doing barrel roles on broomsticks. _Those would be my brothers, _she thought with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Cyclops asked from his position in the pilot's chair.

"If I find them, I'll tell you," Jean replied coolly as she probed the minds of the townspeople below. "Wait," she said, "I got something...I think. There's a couple of teenagers on the outskirts. They're up to something, but I'm getting some sort of interference, like I do with Magneto's powers, but different."

"Noted," He replied as he returned his attention to the controls.

"What the hell...?" Asked Kitty from the back. She got out of her chair and moved towards the front.

"Kitty, sit down or I will be forced to report..." Scott began.

"Scott, look!" She said as she pointed forwards, into the clouds. "What the hell is that?" Scott followed her arm all the way to two figures bopping up and down on...

"Are those Broomsticks?" Bobby asked, completely bedazzled by the sight.

"Impossible," Hank replied, "Brooms can't fly outside storybooks. Their aerodynamic shape doesn't allow for..."

"And men can't fly outside bible stories," Warren offered, cutting Hank off.

"True," Hank said, "but I doubt they stay up all night chanting 'double bubble, toil and trouble."

"Nonetheless," said Scott, "we follow them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Double bubble, toil and trouble, Eh, George?" Fred laughed as he did another barrel roll on his broom. It had be en so long since he had last gone for a good, non-life threatening ride on it. It felt good, like being back at Hogwarts.

"You said it Freddie," George replied as he followed suit. "Kinda reminds me of that day we left school."

"Remember how they all cheered?" Fred asked, "Never heard a sweeter sound be-" The last part of his speech was cut out by a loud _whoosh. _Fred turned his head to see a giant black shape materialize out of nothing.

"What the hell is that?" George shouted.

"Looks like one of those aeroplanes Dad always talks about, with a bedazzling hex over it." Fred replied.

"Yeah, but who'd be stupid enough to do that besides us?" George asked. They both looked at each other for a brief second.

"Dad," they said in tandem. All of a sudden, George began to feel very dizzy. He swerved on his broom, almost falling off.

"You okay, Georgie?" Fred asked him, "air sickness got to you?"

"No it's just. Whoa..." George answered, "it feels like what Ginny said about..._him_ when he you know..."

"You think he's in that contraption?" Fred said in a worried tone of voice. "He hates muggle stuff."

"Yeah but still..." George replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Warren," Scott said from the pilot's chair, "Go see what they're up to."

"On it," replied Warren as he unbuckled himself and moved to the back of the cabin. "I'm opening the ramp," he said before he pushed the button. The ramp lowered, and a blast of wind filled the cabin of the _blackbird_. Warren took one more look at his teammates before he jumped out.

He fell into a free-fall for a few seconds before letting his wings unfurl. With a mighty beat of his powerful wings, he brought himself to be level with the two broomstick-riding figures. He was soon racing alongside them.

From the cabin, he hadn't been able to tell them apart. Being so much closer didn't help at all. They both had the same face, same hair, same clothes. Twins.

"Who might you be?" Warren asked the one to his right.

"Well I might be anyone, isn't that right Rapier?" The one to the right replied.

"Absolutely, River," the one called Rapier replied. _Rapier and River. Who names their kids like that? Unless they are code-names or something._

"I've got some questions for you..." Warren began to say.

"So do we," they both said together, pulling small wooden sticks out of their pockets. "What's up with You-know-who's flying thing?"

"Who?" Warren asked.

"He who must not be named is in there," said Rapier, pointing to the _Blackbird. _"Isn't he?"

"All I want to know is where's.." Warren started to say.

"We're not betraying Harry!" River shouted as he pointed his stick at Warren. "_Stupefy!" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

"Ginny, look!" Neville shouted as he pointed upwards.

"Not now Neville!" she replied, "we've.."

"Someone's shooting at them!" Cho screamed.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed as she followed her friend's gaze. What she saw astounded her. Her brothers were being chased by an angel and a large black aeroplane.

"_Impedimenta!" _Ginny shouted, pointing her wand toward the man with wings. Her aim was true, as her spell struck him on his left wing, and he began to spiral out of control.

"_Expulso!" _Neville shouted, and hundreds of blobs of magical energy shot toward the aeroplane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jean, catch him!" Scott shouted as he struggled to avoid the anti-air fire. "I'll find a place to land. We'll take them on foot."

"On it!" She shouted as she jumped out the open ramp to catch Warren, who had been hit. Scott put the two of them out of his mind as he dived towards the ground, pulling up at the last second.

"Beast, Shadowcat" he said as he exited the jet, "Go find their ground troops, take them out. Me and Iceman will draw away their fliers. Move." He then looked skyward, and his hand moved to the dial on the side of his visor. It would be a tricky shot, but not an impossible one. He got a bead on one of them and fired a powerful blast skywards.

His target seemingly anticipated the beam and swerved out of the way with ease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that?" George said as he recovered from his roll. "Didn't look like any killing curse I've ever seen."

"Maybe You-know-who's got some new weapon?" Fred offered as he shot another stunning spell at the redhead who had caught the winged man. The spell acted like it had hit a shield charm and bounced off.

"Dunno," George replied. "You go down there and see if you can see Ginny and them. I'll deal with the hottie."

"Yeah right you will," said Fred as he dived to the ground, firing stunning spells as he went. Fred bent low over his broom, tilting the handle upwards as he neared the ground. He skimmed along the treeline, shooting past the aeroplane that had landed. He finally spotted Ginny, Cho, Neville and Luna. And a big, blue werewolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is that thi-' Cho screamed before a giant paw struck her and sent her crashing into the tree.

"It looks like..._incendio!..._A werewolf!" Ginny shouted as the monster charged her. It howled with rage. Then something grabbed her legs. A female ghost had a hold of her feet, and was pulling her into the ground. _But ghost's can't grab people,_she thought,_ And this one looks solid. _

"_Stupefy!"_Luna yelled, hitting the ghost in the back of the head. "I-" she began before something _**SMACK! **_And sent her flying, leaving a trail of blood. In her wake was the werewolf.

"Now," said the werewolf, in a calm voice. How the beast could talk was a mystery to Ginny. "Where is..."

"_Pertrificus totalus!" _Neville shouted from the behind her. His spell struck the monster in the chest, instantly freezing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hank!" Jean shouted from her mid-air perch. She watched as the dark-haired man hit him from behind with some sort of energy bolt. She set Warren down and sped towards the man who had struck Hank. She used her telepathy to heft a medium-sized rock out of the ground and hurl it at the man, striking him in the temple. Now only the red-head was left.

"One last time!" Jean shouted "Where is he!" The girl gave her a defiant look, spitting on the ground.

"_Stupefy!" _the girl shouted and a bolt of energy streaked from the stick she held in her hand. Jean blocked the bolt with a telekinetic shield and lifted the girl into the air.

"I'm done asking questions," Jean snapped.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" A voice boomed. Jean turned just in time to see a scarlet blur rush past her. Then she felt the pain, but only for a brief second. Then it was all black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jean!" Scott shouted as he saw on of the broomstick-riders streak past her, striking her in the head with a club. "No!" He shouted as he fired optic blast after optic blast at the man. Beside him, Bobby did the same with ice shards, together they created a deadly onslaught.

Rage consumed him as he continued on his quest for blood, firing his optic blast, and using it like a scalpel, following his target as he rolled and swerved to avoid the deadly beam. Finally, he hit his target.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FRED!" George screamed as he saw his brother fall from his broom, his body still smoking from the blast's impact. He dived after his brother as fast as he could, faster than he had ever gone before. He caught him at the last second, coming to a stop and dismounting. He laid his brother down on the grass, pointed his wand and said, "_Episky!" _Nothing happened. _"erenevate! _Come on Fred! _Wiase heil!" _

He hit his knees in disbelief. "Freddie..." he said, stroking his brother's matted hair. "Come on bro, I...I can't blow out all the candles by myself...come on..." He leaned in to feel for a pulse, but there was none. Tears filled his eyes as he heard a girl's scream. A scream he had heard so many times over the years. Someone had just mad the biggest mistake of their life.

Threatening his baby sister.

He pounded across the dirt, making a beeline for where the scream was coming from. He broke through a line of trees to see Ginny fighting two men. One covered in ice, and the other firing optic blasts.

The one who killed Fred.

"_Crucio!" _George shouted at the ice-man sending the man to the ground, writhing in pain.

"George don't!" Ginny shouted as she saw what he was about to do.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _He screamed as the green jet shot out from his wand, missing the man by inches. "He killed Fred! I'll kill him! _Crucio! Avada Kedavra!" _The man jumped out of the way of the last two spells and returned fire with an optic blast, hitting George's wand out of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott fired his beam again at the red-haired man, forcing him to duck. Scott then turned to the girl who had killed Jean. They were obviously brother and sister, from both their looks and the way they talked to one another. He fired another beam at the girl as he rushed her, figuring close-quarters combat was his best chance at victory.

His fist connected with the girl's abdomen and she let out a small whimper before he landed blows on her face. He was about to finish with a knee to the stomach when someone shouted something behind him and unbelievable pain raced through his body. He did not know it was possible to feel that degree of pain at one. He writhed as he struggled to remove his visor. Pulling it free, he opened his eyes.

And obliterated the man in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny watched in horror as her brother disappeared in the beam's wake. She reacted on instinct as the man replaced his visor and turned to her.

"S_ectumsempra!"_ Red blotches crisscrossed the man's torso, forcing him to look down. He stumbled for a second, then fell to the ground dead. She remembered Harry talking about the time he used that spell on Draco. She had never understood it until now. It was almost as bad as the killing curse, only you got to watch you enemy suffer through mortal wounds. It made her sick on the inside.

Winner: Dumbledore's Army

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reasoning:**

The X-men are a highly capable team when it comes to stealth and infiltration. And when pressed into combat, they are a deadly strike-force. But their one weakness is the varying types of power each individual possesses. They do not have a common ability to use in unison.

Dumbledore's army, on the other hand, has less training but more field experience. From inter-student quarrels to battles with full-blown dark wizards. Harry trained them to think on their feet and adapt to any situation, using only the tools at their disposal.

They also posses a wider arsenal of spells than the X-men's powers, Allowing them to excell at long and medium range. Their one weakness is at close-quarters combat. Beast was the only one able to exploit this weakness, hence him mopping the floor with Cho and Luna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match:

Batman

vs

The Terminator

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Have a suggestion for a future match? Leave it in the reviews section. Want to tell me why someone else should have won? Leave it in the reviews section. (All flames/inappropriate content will be deleted)

Also, All characters will be returning in two separate free-for-all death-matches. One for winning characters/teams, and one for losing characters/teams.

Future combatants:

The Predator

Gandalf the White

Boba Fett

Wolverine

Indiana Jones

Captain America

Harry Potter

Sauron (Lotr)

Voldemort

Dumbledore

Percy Jackson

Green arrow

Black Panther

Darth Vader

Spider-man

Thor

Superman

Wonder woman

Black Widow

Han solo

Megatron

Sith Knight

Yoda

Edward (twilight)

(Teams)

Mandalorians

The Fellowship of the Ring

The Death Eaters

The Fantastic Four

The Avengers

The Justice League

Blue team (Halo)

Noble team (Halo)


	4. T-101 Terminator vs Batman

Deadliest Fictional warrior!

Batman

vs

T-101 Terminator

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batman:

Orphaned at the age of eight, millionaire Bruce Wayne has dedicated his life to justice. He has received extensive training in a wide variety of martial arts, both armed and unarmed. His speciality lies within his combination of ninjitsu and his wide arsenal of tools he uses to distract and disable his opponents. His skills have not gone unnoticed, as he is one of the founding members of the Justice league of America. He also holds the distinction of being one of the few human beings to have taken on the legendary Superman in a one-on-one fight, albeit with the use of Kryptonite and a mechanical BATtle-suit (Pun intended).

Strength/Stamina: (1-10 scale) 7

Skills: Extensive martial arts training. Holds several degrees in criminology and psychology.

Tools/Weapons: Utility belt with a wide array of devices (Batarangs, smoke pellets, explosives.) Bulletproof armour. Cape/miniature glider. Cowl with infrared/sonar vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminator:

Created by Skynet with one purpose: Hunt down the last remnants of Humanity. The ultimate killing machine.

Strength/Stamina: (1-10 scale) 10

Skills: Programed with a variety of killing techniques.

Tools/Weapons: Whatever he finds. For our purposes, he has a sawed off-10 gauge shotgun and a Colt .45 Auto pistol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He crouched low over the building, staring intently at his target. The Police reports had said that this man had arrived out of nowhere in a metallic ball. The 'man' had then proceeded to a local bar, stealing a man's clothes off his back and taking his motorbike. The police also said the man was armed, having killed two men already, both bearing the name of 'John Connor.'

Bruce didn't need any more surveillance to know that this 'man' had to be stopped. He was a serial killer, that much was clear to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Scanning...Four life-forms detected...Obtaining facial scan...scan complete._

_Life-form's names: Brian Dowry. Threat level: 2. Joanne Kimbrely. Threat level: 1. John Bakely. Threat level 2. Error...Batman...error. Threat level: 8_

_Solution:...calculating best response...calculation complete. _

_Terminate. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sent a batarang flying with a practised flick of his wrist, embedding the batarang in a nearby wall. A cloud of smoke issued from the small cartridge it carried, enveloping the man's face in the white vapor. But to the man's credit, he didn't flinch.

_He must have training, _Bruce thought as he readied another batrang, this one with a flash-bang attachment. But the man was to fast for Bruce, he turned with inhuman speed and levelled a sawed-off shotgun and fired in Bruce's direction.

Bruce dived to the left, rolling to his feet while tossing a smoke pellet to cover his tracks as he disappeared into the dark alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke cleared from T-101's optic receptors. It scanned the area, looking for it's target, all the while pulling up all available data on the Batman.

Historical fact could not be relied upon, due to human errors in their observation. The Batman was a known member of the Justice League. Known master of distraction and deception. Trainer of the vigilantes known as Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl.

This information was of no importance to T-101. The batman would be terminated. That was his purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He crouched in the shadows, waiting for his target too walk right into the trap. He heard the man's heavy footsteps approach. Already, Bruce knew that he wasn't fighting a human. That left two options: It was meta-human, or a machine. Bruce had handled both before, but he briefly considered calling the league for backup. He banished the thought, Gotham was his city to protect. And protect it he would.

Finally, the target came into view, and Bruce pushed the button on the detonator. A small, bright flash erupted in a nearby dumpster, causing the target to turn, giving Bruce the chance he needed.

He burst from the shadows, and delivered a swift kick to it's abdomen. That kick would have sent a human being to it's knees, but the thing remained where it stood, aiming it's shotgun in Bruce's direction.

Pain stabbed his torso as the creature fired and the bullet impacted his armour. It didn't penetrate, but it still hurt. Wincing in pain, Bruce ducked under the creature's gun and dived for the nearest cover he could find.

Bullets pinged off the hardened metal, one after the other. _This thing is not organic_ He thought to himself as he readied himself. Eventually, the bullets stopped and Bruce leaped into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Batman sprinted towards T-101, bringing back his fist as T-101 discarded the shotgun, having run out of ammunition. His punch impacted the impenetrable metal, not doing any damage. T-101 pushed outwards with one hand, which Batman ducked underneath, and rolled between T-101's legs. Turning around, T-101 thrust his hands forward a second time, impacting Batman in the back, sending him flying into a wall.

Batman's hand twitched milliseconds before T-101's optical perception cut out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce pulled himself to his feet, tossing the detonator aside as he did so. He was bleeding in several places, and he suspected his arm was broken, along with several ribs. With his good hand, he pulled out his bat-phone.

"Alfred," he croaked, "I need you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winner:_**Batman**_

Reason: While T-101 is programmed to kill indiscriminately, Batman analyzes his opponent as he combat's them. Batman was able to adapt his tactics to best confront the Terminator, who is designed for a one-on-one, face-to-face confrontation, while Batman attacks from every side but the front.

It should also be noted that Batman has regularly taken on much stronger opponents, such as the Amazo android, Bane, and a rogue Superman on occasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Didn't like the outcome? P.M. Me with your opinion of the next two battles:

The Predator vs Wolverine

and

The Ringwraiths vs Blue Team (Halo)

Gandalf the White

Boba Fett

Indiana Jones

Captain America

Harry Potter

Sauron (Lotr)

Voldemort

Dumbledore

Percy Jackson

Green arrow

Black Panther

Darth Vader

Spider-man

Thor

Superman

Wonder woman

Black Widow

Han solo

Megatron

Sith Knight

Yoda

(Teams)

Mandalorians

The Fellowship of the Ring

The Death Eaters

The Fantastic Four

The Avengers

The Justice League

Noble team (Halo)

(All flames will be deleted.)


End file.
